HLN (TV network)
| owner = Turner Broadcasting System | slogan = News that hits home | network = | country = United States | language = English | broadcast area = | headquarters = | former names = | replaced names = | replaced by names = | sister names = | timeshift names = | web = | terr serv 1 = Audio available via some radio stations | terr chan 1 = Consult your local station for availability | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = Channel 204 (HD/SD) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = Channel 202 | sat serv 3 = Shaw Direct (Canada) | sat chan 3 = Channel 502 | sat serv 4 = beIN (Middle East and North Africa) | sat chan 4 = Channel 146 (SD) | cable serv 1 = Verizon FiOS | cable chan 1 = Channel 101/1542 (Currently SD Only) | cable serv 2 = In-House (Washington, D.C.) | cable chan 2 = Channel 23 | cable serv 3 = Available on most other U.S. cable systems | cable chan 3 = Consult your local cable provider for channel availability | cable serv 5 = SkyCable (Philippines) | cable chan 5 = Channel 110 (Digital) | cable serv 6 = Cablelink (Philippines) | cable chan 6 = Channel 107 | cable serv 7 = Destiny Cable (Philippines) | cable chan 7 = | cable serv 8 = Cable TV Hong Kong (Hong Kong) | cable chan 8 = Channel 125 | cable serv 9 = Wave Broadband | cable chan 9 = Channel 37 | cable serv 10 = Cogeco Cable (Canada) | cable Chan 10 = Channel 105 | iptv serv 1 = Now TV (Hong Kong) | iptv chan 1 = Channel 317 | iptv serv 2 = Bell Fibe TV (Canada) | iptv chan 2 = | iptv serv 3 = AT&T U-verse | iptv chan 3 = | iptv serv 4 = mio TV (Singapore) | iptv chan 4 = Channel 169 (SD) | iptv serv 5 = Zazeen (Canada) | iptv chan 5 = | iptv serv 6 = VMedia | iptv chan 6 = Channel 80 (SD) | sat radio serv 1 = Sirius | sat radio chan 1 = Channel 117 | sat radio serv 2 = XM | sat radio chan 2 = Channel 117 | online serv 1 = go.cnn.com | online chan 1 = Watch live | online serv 2 = Sling TV | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television | online serv 3 = PlayStation Vue | online chan 3 = Internet Protocol television }} HLN (Headline News) is an American basic cable and satellite television news channel that is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System division of Time Warner. The channel is a spin-off of CNN (Cable News Network). Originally branded as CNN2, and later CNN Headline News, the channel was originally structured to broadcast a tightly-formatted 30-minute newswheel 24 hours a day, with freshly updated information that briefly covered various areas of interest (such as national news, sports, entertainment, weather and business). Since 2005, however, its format has increasingly shifted to long-form tabloid-, opinion-, crime-, and entertainment news-related programming. In 2014, the network further re-focused with an emphasis on social media, but this practice was dropped by 2016 in favor of focusing more towards traditional news programming, with the remainder of its lineup dedicated to true crime programming (drawing heavily from the archives of defunct sister network Court TV). As of July 2015, HLN is available to approximately 97 million American households (83.4% of households with at least one television set) in the United States making it the most distributed American cable network. Since the mid-2000s, HLN has been available internationally on cable and satellite in parts of Asia, the Caribbean, South America, Middle East, North Africa and in Canada. Category:TV channels Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Turner Television networks Category:WarnerMedia Category:WarnerMedia subsidiaries Category:WarnerMedia brands Category:CNN